The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in the field of using resources from different systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to sharing resources between different systems.
The traditional mode of delivering Information Technology (IT) services has been through project-specific teams. A dedicated team is assigned to a project to address all (and only those) requirements that come from the end-users of that project. However, this way of organizing service delivery leads to inefficiencies due to inability to use expertise and available resources across teams in a flexible manner.